The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0043’.
‘CIFZ0043’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small size yellow decorative flowers, large size plant with round sphere plant habit and a natural season response in mid-late October.
‘CIFZ0043’ originated from a mutation: Stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2014. Single cutting sport from the stock.
The female parent was ‘CIFZ0055’. Compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0043’ has                1) Similar flower type and size but yellow not purple color like the sport parent        2) Blackcloth is similar and natural season response is two or three days faster than the sport parent        
3) Similar plant habit with a smaller overall plant size than the sport parent
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0043’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place on Mar. 12, 2015 in Gilroy, Calif.